Perfect Life
by LadyBardock
Summary: Bulma gets tired of Yamcha, being lonely and everything in her life, so she sets off to find a man to start a family with... But one day an arrogant price crashes into her backyard and life... What will she do? BV


Hi! This is my first DB FF, but not my first FF at all. As a slight warning – I am human and I do make mistakes – so please if you see any – spelling or grammatical mistakes –write them down and point them out – I will gladly correct them.

Of course I do not own DB, but I love it with all my heart ;) So that can be treated as some kind of ownership :P HI HI HI

Hope you like it :) I promise not to flood you with author's notes (I dislike that when reading) – so what you see is what you get - simply my story. Hope you leave a review after reading – even if it won't be positive I would still like to know how many people liked it and disliked it :) Without criticism it's hard to develop – and that's my main goal to develop my writing style. So if you write something good or bad please state your reason – It would really help me to avoid those mistakes in future writings.

Thank you very much for taking your time and reading!

Yours,

Lady Bardock

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on her bed and looking out the window she tried to focus on the main reason of all her problems. Everything was in its place, she was smart, not to say brilliant, she had beautiful hair, and a slender body, moreover she was filthy rich, the richest heiress on the whole fucking planet. What was wrong with her? Each time she caught him cheating on her she asked herself the same question. Each time she sat there alone with no one to talk to she had the same doubts. Ok, ok, ok she did not feel like sleeping with Yamcha, at least not until they were properly married, but was that a good reason to cheat on her? She didn't go fucking everything around just because her partner did not give her any sex… so she completely didn't understand what the problem was. And for sure she did not approve him fucking everything in sight behind her back. Nevertheless she was hesitant if she should finish their relationship, at least she had someone to go out with from time to time, but even to herself she could easily admit it was more like an old habit then love. She stopped loving him years ago when her blindfolds fell after the first time she found out about another girl. For sure it did hurt, but more her pride then heart.

Today she was more melancholic, but usually such analysis made her mad. Why the hell did no men ask her out? Why the hell, considering all her values, she was alone? Usually from the state of being mad she fell into the agony of jealousy. Yamcha had all those girls running around him, why were there no guys running around her? Shit even her mother got more attention from the male side of the population! But the problem was more deeply rooted then that. And she knew exactly when it started. The day she went to visit Kame's house and the first day they all saw Gohan. She could still remember his childish warmth when she tried to hide him from the sight of the bad Sayian. She could feel as he snuggled being scared of that monster. Then she watched him grow on their trip to Namek, then she saw him grow even more. She had to admit Goku and Chichi made a great kid, cute, ingenious, and kind at the same time. A perfect mix of their own treats. She still couldn't figure out where the ingenious part came from, but did that matter? All that counted was that the kid was perfect, and that she wanted to have a child of her own! They were so much younger and they already had a five year old son. When Goku suggested she should have a child of her own she felt her heart jump and her motherly instincts be awakened. But she was still alone! She clenched her teeth. She would have a child no matter what it takes! She just had to find the right father for it… That was when her plan was born.

She took out a piece of paper and began making a list.

-----------------------------

The first man on the list was a friend from the Science Department at the University in West City. His name was Paul and he was one of the few people to whom she could compare her intelligence. When she called him and asked for help with a new science project he was more than willing to help her. She smiled to herself this might be easier then she thought.

But later the same day she had to change her mind. Paul indeed was very smart, and indeed he had some great ideas about her new project. But something was wrong. Was it in his a bit crooked smile? His hair in a strange shade of brown which could only be described as fawn? Or was it because he was simply so boring that after eating her dinner she simply felt like walking out on him?

Before going to sleep she took out her list and swiftly crossed his name out.

---------------------------------

The following day she looked at the list again. Timor Keegan was the next on it. The director of the marketing department in Capsule corporation. The only single male on such a high post in the company. She decided to go into the main office building and see if a meeting could be arranged. She had some work in the office anyway.

When she arrived at the main office building and asked about Mr. Keegan no one knew where he was. She made a slight frown but decided not to make a fuss without getting an explanation first. She went to her office to get some of the paper work done. After two of three hours she decided to go to the cafeteria to have a sip of coffee. On her way there she asked if Mr. Keegan had arrived, but the answer was negative. She frowned a bit more, but said nothing. She found a nice table by the window and ordered coffee and pie. At first she did not pay attention to the people around her, but soon a conversation caught her attention.

"Did you hear? Mr. Keegan did not arrive at work today as well!" Some girl gossiped. "And guess what?"

"What?" A second girl impatiently asked.

"Nor did his secretary." The first girl added with a smile and both girls giggled.

"How long do you think he'll spend his time with her? A week? A month?" The first girl giggled.

"I bet you an ice-cream it'll be less than two weeks!" The second laughed.

"You're on my dear!"

Bulma frowned even more. After finishing her coffee she got up and when to the main staff department. She could see fright in the employees eyes who she recognized to be the girl from the cafeteria, but she had to get some answers and the girl was going to give then if she liked it or not. The Corporation was left unattended for too long.

"I would like to see reports from the last six months. Especially sales, individual accomplishments of high staff employees, absences and salaries."

"Yes, ma'm" The girl replied completely scared.

"And now my dear, get someone to bring those files into my office and come with me." Bulma smiled at the girl.

After several minutes both women sat at the coffee table in Bulma's office and her secretary brought them tea and coffee and some good chocolates.

"Now my dear, I want you to tell me what exactly is going on in my company." Bulma demanded, the girl made a heavy sigh but after several questions from Bulma she began talking.

"So you are telling me that Mr.Keegan had changed secretaries five times in the last three months?" Bulma inquired. The girl nodded.

After several hours it turned out that the girl was the best source of information within the company. She knew everything, who, what, where, with who… And she was quite smart as well. Bulma dismissed her and appointed one more meeting with her the next morning, and went on to study the files. Heads were going to fall and Mr.Keegan's was to be the first.

The same evening she approached her father.

"Dad I would like to talk with you." Bulma began in her most decisive tone.

"Yes, dear what is the matter?" Mr. Briefs said not stopping his work on a new invention.

"I've been all day in the Corporation office and I've been analyzing reports." She began. "And the situation there is unacceptable."

Mr. Briefs answered her not taking his eyes off the machine. "And so my darling?"

"I would like you to make me officially Head of the Capsule Corporation." She stated firmly.

"Are you sure darling?" He asked. "It's a lot of work and a great responsibility. And personally I think it's boring that's why I never like it."

"I think I'm old enough to take that responsibility. The corporation needs leadership, and what is going on there at the moment is unacceptable. People are doing what they want, no one is controlling them, and they are not working efficiently." Bulma stated her reasons.

"It's fine by me, tomorrow morning I will have the right papers prepared, so you can start your mission." He smiled at her, and deep inside he felt relief because he really hated taking care of the company, all he needed was his laboratory.

"Thank you daddy!" She told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The next day she began her mission to bring the corporation into the best shape possible. It took her a full week to get everything analyzed. There were tones of papers and tones of reports.

She fired over twenty people, hired some new ones. She analyzed the projects submitted by several young scientists and decided to hire some of them, which were dismissed by Mr. Keegan because of the low marketing value of the products. Bulma knew better, some of the were ingenious and loosing such valuable minds was a cost CC could not pay. After realizing that she took a thick marker and crossed out Mr.Keegan's name so that it was impossible to read what was there before. He was definitely inadequate for anything.

-----------------------------------------------

The third name on the list was Mr. Artur Sherton, also a CC employee, but he was one of those fired, so his name was crossed out right after Mr. Keegan's.

-----------------------------------------------

Next was Tokiro Asumi, head of a transport company, whom she met some time ago during some City Hall meeting, but he was also crossed out after she found a notice in a newspaper about his engagement with some super model.

-----------------------------------------------

The list went on, but she had to cross out one name after another. Soon she was desperate in finding some good male company and even started going to banquets and all kinds of meetings. All she could find were men who were too concerned with themselves and her money. And those two qualities crossed them out of the list even before she could grab her black marker.

She was starting to feel really depressed when one day, her life turned upside down, when a spaceship crashed into her back yard…. And later on she had no more time to think about finding a perfect father for her child, because that arrogant stupid prince of a planet which did not even exist anymore demanded she committed all her time to his stupid gravity room.

"Woman fix this!" "Woman do that!" "Woman where is my dinner!" Oh how she hated him! How she hated how he arrogantly order her around! And how he dared to interrupt her most important life-long plan! Just for his stupid training needs! One thing was clear, she had to get rid of him before she continued her search, raising a child in this atmosphere was totally out of the question!


End file.
